


Confessions

by Reily96



Series: Menphina Helps Those Who Help Themselves [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: But Halone is also probably very entertained, Confessional Sex, Confessions, Creampie, Established Relationship, F/M, Halone should smite these two, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, can we make "Proud Son of Ishgard" a thing please, egregious pointing out of how neo-ishgardian gear is SEXY, erm "confessions", i dont fuckin know what a beta is, oh no the confessional door magically gets jammed, oh yeah and this miqo'te still ain't a wol, payback kink, post heavensward, ship tag updated for ease of access tho is not accurate! Not a WoL!, stinky has no shame, when in doubt have the inquisition make people hide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reily96/pseuds/Reily96
Summary: Supplementary part of "Menphina Helps Those Who Help Themselves."Estinien invites Rumi along to her first ever Ishgardian Orthodox church service, but is easily distracted by thoughts of the very Miqo'te he's brought along...
Relationships: Estinien Wyrmblood/Original Character(s), Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood
Series: Menphina Helps Those Who Help Themselves [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710415
Kudos: 14





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy everyone. I'll apparently never be done with these two, and it seems that 15 years of Catholic school education just lead me to write some hyperspecific church porn. I regret nothing. Happy new year!

It figured that the moment Estinien had stepped back into Ishgard, Aymeric would somehow find out and insist that he show himself in public. Something about rumors of his death and other such nonsense. “At the very least,” the Lord Speaker had begun, “Come to weekly service at the Church.” Which, he _supposed_ , was not too much to ask, despite the fact that he was certainly far from a proper Halonic devout. But he did have to admit some curiosity as to how the newer services proceeded now the very nature of the Church itself had to change with the revelation of the falsehoods it had been based on.

Too bad he had forgotten that one of the reasons he avoided going to weekly services were the fact that they were soul shatteringly boring to sit through. The solemn hymns, the monotone of the priest, the readings from the holy books. That much, he’d found, had not changed during the whole process of the service, and it was enough for even the Miqo’te he brought along with him to struggle to keep her own eyes open.

Despite all the time in Ishgard she’d spent, Rumi had never once been to an Ishgardian Orthodox service and seemed to be eager to experience it. The Elezen warned her it was likely wasn’t nearly an exciting an event as she might’ve thought – especially considering it wasn’t a special holiday like Starlight. But, ever the optimist, she was excited to attend, adding that “It’ll be even better since it’s more time to spend with you!” The recollection of which made his ears feel warm. Even so, he wasn’t sure his presence was that valuable, especially in the case of the dull ceremony.

Estinien glanced downwards and next to him, confirming his suspicions that Rumi had, indeed, nodded off during the priest’s homily. A small pang of guilt niggled at the back of his mind, even though he had warned the Keeper this may happen. Yet the guilt didn’t last, as he found himself getting lost in the features of his Miqo’te companion… The orange of her hair streaked with black stark against her pale as snow skin, the cat-like ears that twitched softly with even the smallest of sounds, those malm-long lashes, plump pink lips… And ever did his gaze continue, noting the “Neo-Ishgardian” fashion she wore. The black leather corset cinching her waist ever so slightly, pushing up her small breasts… and the cut of the skirt, _oh the cut of that skirt_. On a normal day where she wasn’t attempting to be “proper” she’d go without the pants she was wearing right now, and every step she took would flash peeks of those fair thighs, the curve of her rear…

His mind went places.

Inappropriate places.

Reluctantly, he tore his gaze from Rumi and crossed his legs in a weak attempt to mask the tightness he was feeling in his trousers. By the Fury, did he want the service to be over and take her home… or at least to an alley, or maybe even the cellar of the Forgotten Knight… But for now, he had to struggle the results of what Alberic referred to as “being a Proud Son of Ishgard.”

The priest had finished his homily not long after his mind’s foray into “sinful” thoughts, leaving Estinien with a grimace at the realization the rest of his time dealing with the latter half of the service was going to be... uncomfortable. Yet he couldn’t claim he hadn’t deal with it before. He would survive, as he always did. And so he softly nudged his lover awake, whispering a few words to her about the remaining practices of the service. Several instances of standing, kneeling, standing again, then sitting. And then standing again, this time with feeling, as possibly the most loathsome part of the service, in his own opinion, proceeded. Never one for interacting with others beyond what was necessary, “the Exchange of Peace,” where one shook the hands of those nearest to you and mumbled words of goodwill to said neighbor, was rather dreadful.

Luckily for him, he was sitting at the end of a pew, limiting the one person he needed to interact with, Rumi. The Miqo’te herself, however, was quite happy to go above and beyond the bare minimum, reaching to her neighbors across pews to shake hands. Alas, Elezen size seating was a bit large for a petite woman such as herself. After she had finished a reached handshake with a neighbor, one of her heels had slipped beneath the polished floor and she stumbled. Luckily, she didn’t stumble into a complete stranger.

Unluckily, she had caught herself against Estinien. At first, as he held her, he thought he was in the clear. Slowly but surely he’d been… receding, so surely there was nothing out of the ordinary. That she hadn’t noticed anything unusual brushing up against her backside. But then he noted the twitch in her ears and a flush in her cheeks, swiftly followed by a sharp gaze upwards at him. The kind of look that said _Really?!_ All he could respond with was a roll of his shoulders and a small, careless smile. Unable to actually answer to that, however, her cheeks puffed up with a small pout before she gathered herself up and stood straight. Rumi was certainly going to be giving him a talking to later.

The good news was that the Exchange of Peace was one of the last things in the service. It wasn’t long before everything was concluded, and everyone in the cathedral either started leaving to go home or gathering round in groups to have small talk. Naturally, Estinien favored leaving immediately, and Rumi still wore that sharp look in her eyes that said she had no patience for sticking around and making small talk herself. He’d no idea that feeling frisky during a religious service would be that much of a big deal to her, she was certainly dragging him by his sleeve to leave.

Or rather, she was. They were both forced to pause when they saw Aymeric approaching them. To an outsider, the smile their friend wore no doubt looked genuine, but they both could see the slight tenseness in his expression. “My friends, a moment if you would…” And he quickly took them aside to one of the shadowed halls of the cathedral. “Apologies, Estinien. It was my suggestion for you to at least show yourself in the public eye, but it seems I’ve underestimated the exact zealotry of the Inquisition…”

The former Azure Dragoon held the bridge of his nose, “You can’t possibly be serious…”

Outraged, the Miqo’te had a bit of trouble containing her volume as she whisper-shouted, “What?! Whatever for! He survived Nidhogg and is nyone the worse for it!”

“And I agree, Ser Kalycoh,” Aymeric replied evenly, “Which is why I am going to draw their attention away from you both so you may leave the cathedral uninterrupted. I suggest you head into the wings for now so they aren’t insistent upon following you.”

“You needn’t tell me twice.” Estinien said with a sigh. This time, he took Rumi’s wrist and immediately headed straight down a hall. He’d have to make sure to thank Aymeric later, though the more pressing matter at the moment was where the hall was leading them to. Of that, he wasn’t entirely sure. It had been a while since he’d been in the cathedral, and the few times he had been during his tenure as a Temple Knight and the Azure Dragoon, he’d felt he had better things to do than seek Halone’s guidance within the cathedral. That said, as the hall opened up, he did recognize the confessionals when he saw them.

They had slowed to a halt upon entering the room, the Miqo’te’s green eyes curiously skimming over them. She approached one and gingerly opened the door, looking inside and seeing nothing but a cramped space, a seat, and a screen. She looked back at the Elezen, “What are these for?”

“Confessionals.” He responded simply. But she cocked her head to the side, still puzzled. Estinien guessed this was likely an Ishgardian Orthodox thing. He walked over next to Rumi, looking inside the confessional and considering the best way to explain it to her. “Some believe that confessing their sins to a priest will wipe them away. Some do it face to face, others, too ashamed to acknowledge their own flaws in a priest’s judgmental gaze, come into these rooms to do so anonymously. The priest is seated in his own room on the other side of the screen.”

“I see…” The way she said it made him think she didn’t really.

He was about to suggest they turn around and head back, see if Aymeric had drawn the Inquisition away from the exit. But no sooner had he thought it then they both heard echoes coming from down the hall, “-I am certain I saw the Azure Dragoons come down this way.”

Both Elezen and Miqo’te looked at each other quickly before retreating into the confessional and quickly closing the door behind them. They held their breaths, watching through the cracks of the confessional door’s design as two people entered the room and looked around. They mumbled a few inaudible words to each other after glancing around the area and seeing nothing. Dismayed, but seemingly unwilling to investigate too deeply, they left. After thirty seconds of completely stillness after they’d left did the pair release the breaths they’d been holding. With any luck, they could now go home…

“Oh.”

“What is it?” He asked.

He saw her struggling with the door latch. “It’s… it’s stuck.”

“What?”

Rumi continued to futzing with the latch, shaking it and jiggling it, and one time even frustratedly slapping it before letting out a cat-like growl. All of a sudden he was keenly aware of how cramped this space was. A confessional booth was meant for one person, after all. And there she was, leaned over and struggling with the door latch, her behind pressing into him, tail brushing against his leg…

They had to leave. Now.

“Break the door then.”

“W-what?! No! They’ll get myad at us!”

“Then you suggest we wait?” An unsure silence fell upon them as the Keeper attempted to ponder their options. But Estinien’s mind again fell back into the thoughts he had earlier during the service. Except now they were worse, in significantly closer quarters… her hair tossed over her shoulder, revealing the pale skin of her bare back… Gods, it was warm in this tiny, cramped space… with her right there. Yet he already knew if he attempted anything, she’d get upset with him… Ah but it was so suffocating in here…

“E-Estinien…”

He hadn’t realized what a haze he’d been in, that he rested one hand upon her waist while the other trailed the open slit of her skirt, rubbing her thigh through tight pants she had chosen to wear. The Elezen froze, incredibly conflicted, all of a sudden aware that whereas before he’d been dealing with middling erection, now he was most certainly not. “… I’m not sure I can wait.”

There was a small whimper of protest from her, but her rear end swayed, and he recognized the jittering of her tail… _Aha… she was in a rush for a reason then…_ He hunched over her, whispering into her ear, “I’m not sure you can wait either.”

“Oh sh-shut up…” she mumbled. He could see one of her fangs pressing into her lip, “What if… what if someone passes by and hears…”

Always so shy about this sort of thing she was… Worried about getting caught. But Estinien was far less so, the hand that was at her thigh snaking between her legs, pressing his fingers against the fabric that barred him from her folds. Yet even so, he still teased, feeling warmth from her nethers radiate onto his fingers. “Confessions aren’t usually held directly after services,” he buried his head into her shoulder, breathing in her scent of tanned leather with hints of some sort of floral perfume she’d taken a liking to. The hand at her waist squeezed possessively, fingers digging into the leather of her corset and eliciting a staggered, high pitched moan from her. “We may well be stuck here for hours before even any clergymen arrive…”

“Ah… Gods _damn_ you, Estinien. You’re so incorrigible!” She cursed. He could feel her squirming in his grasp. The fingers between her legs pressed deeper, feeling a bit of wetness before she gasped and finally found the strength to pull his hand away. “Fine, fine! Enyough teasing!” He released her and she stood up straight. While she was clearly embarrassed, she quickly and sloppily pulled down the trousers she wore, her small clothes halfway dragged with them, and threw her skirt to the side. Her tail continued its jittering as she leaned into the jammed door and raised her ass up, the glittering strands of her slick stretching from her folds to her messily pulled smallclothes. “It’s all your fault… When I stumbled into you and… Ugh, _your fault_.”

A smirk crept onto his face. Much as she denied it, she was as incorrigible as he. Wasting no time, he pulled his own trousers down, just enough for his cock to bob out from beneath the fabric. He hunched over her, the hand that had been squeezing her waist back upon her and his tip pressing against her wetness. A small moan of anticipation escaped her as she felt him there, probing at her. “Hur _ry_ …” she keened breathily.

The Elezen didn’t need to be told twice, but even so he made sure to enter her slowly – prolonging it for the both of them, but making sure the pleasured sighs that escaped her were all the sweeter. Rumi’s walls tightened around him, pulling him in further, as if rushing him to enter her quicker. But Estinien did his best to reign in the temptation to rut wildly into her, lest their jammed door really did break and ruin this moment. … This moment, in a confessional. He felt himself stiffen further at thought, an idea creeping into his mind as he fully sheathed himself. Rumi shuddered, feeling him press her womb, but quickly whined again at his stillness. She wiggled her ass and looked over her shoulder at him, her big green eyes hazed over with a cloud of lust and disappointment, “Why did you stop…? Pleeease, _please_ , move… just fuck me, Estinien…”

It was near painful to resist that kind of begging, but he did. “Confess first.”

“Huh?”

He gave her one quick, hard thrust. The Keeper’s face contorted into debauched expression of pure delight, but sobered quickly enough when he again paused and she mewled in protest. He leaned in closer to her, his smirk having taken a teasing edge, “Confess, first. We _are_ in a confessional…”

Again, her fang pressed her lip. “Ever so cruel…” Indignance colored her reddened face, “What would I even confess about?”

He slowly pulled back, drawing out what seemed to be an almost pained breath from her. “How about the first time you envisioned,” a pause for dramatic effect as he painstakingly slid forward into her again, “-this?”

“Haaaah… _You_ …” he could hear the irritation in her voice, how his teasing was driving her insane. But she had turned away from him, her head pressed against the door and her hands balling up in frustrated fists as she did her best to hold herself up. He thought he heard her mumble something along the lines of “embarrassing…” So, much as it pained him to… he pulled out of her completely. “No!” she squealed, looking back at him again in a panic. “F-fine! The first time Nidhogg was slain! That very night in my tent I had let my imagination run wild with the thought of you taking me!”

And for a moment, Estinien was actually quite surprised. It seemed he’d left her wanting for quite some time before they even had fell into bed the first time… But the answer being more than satisfactory, he eagerly rutted into her roughly. Rumi cried out in pleasure as he began to pump in and out of her in earnest. Warm, wet, and tight around him, he’d no idea how he had managed to tease her for so long as he did. As his fingers dug into her corseted waist and he hunched over her petite frame, he found himself wishing she was completely bare to him. What he’d give to feel her heated, naked skin beneath his fingers, to bite into her shoulder and mark her. But the cramped confessional made their positioning less than optimal for such additional gratifications, and so he made it his mission to pull her waist in closer so that he could ram his cock into her pussy as deep and hard as it could go.

“Fury above-” the Miqo’te gasped, words seemingly difficult for her to find. He heard nails scraping the clattering door, a sound which might’ve have been grating at any other time, but in the moment was sweet music as to how desperately he was driving her over the edge. Gods, how desperately the feel of _her_ was driving him over the edge. Ever so easy to slide in, ever so welcoming and hot, her walls gripping him so desperately as he plunged in and out.

And then-

Pain.

“ _Fuck_.” He couldn’t move. She’d clamped her legs shut around him, trapped him inside of her. With a pained grimace, the Elezen noted the satisfied look she wore. “Rumi, what in the hells-”

“Your turn.” A sing song in her voice and she swayed her rear end, and a gargle of pain escaped him.

Estinien should have known, should have expected that she would do something like this… The Keeper was never one to just accept his teasing without some sort of clap back… But perhaps that’s why he went through it in the first place. Painful though this setback was, he’d found her own teasing gaze just as enticing, just as stirring. He _could_ wriggle out, but then that'd detract from the masochistic pleasure of being trapped. But it would still be nice if maybe she’d be quicker about it. “Ack… Out with it, what do you want?”

“The first time you thought of me like this.”

Quickly, he racked his brain. While her first time fantasizing about him was after Nidhogg’s first slaying by his hand, his thoughts on her had been far earlier. Early enough that it was difficult to place, even more so when he was acutely aware of each little movement she made and how it twisted his member with an unfortunate jolt of pain. It wasn’t as if there was anything else he could do about it either, what with this confined space-

“Dreams,” he began quickly through gritted teeth. “Not long after you had joined the Order of Dragoons. I had thought of you as a plague upon my dreams, wherein small, cramped rooms just like this I’d fuck you until you found yourself unable to walk.”

Those Keeper eyes of her, dilated further and looking like a void – he could see the glint in them. She licked her lips, and he felt the pressure on his cock loosen as she unclamped her legs. “Well… don’t leave it a dream.”

And much like in the first dream he’d had of her, he snapped. With a snarl he resumed plunging into her, but this time more frenzied, even rougher than before. He ever was one for payback, and his Miqo’te lover knew it too – capitalized on it even. It’s why she had timed her rude stall the way she had. As he moved to hoist one of her legs up, to change their position so he could yet slam himself deeper within her with wet squelches as his balls slapped against her. “You crafty, conniving cat,” he hissed in between his thrusts. A combination of laughter and moan. Harsh words he may have said, but her clearly delighted response forced the smile from his own face, “Gods, I love you.”

That jittering tail of hers brushed in front of his face in response.

And how he felt her clamping onto him desperately, sucking him in yet further into her depths. As it was, he felt himself reaching his own limit. But there was a problem that came with spontaneous trysts like this, especially in a cramped, public place like this. It wasn’t as if they were outdoors and the snow could mask things, or there was some way to clean off easily. “Rumi… Where-”

Realization dawned on her, and he heard that keening whine of annoyed distress, “Inside. I’ll- _haaaah_ \- take care of it.”

A risk. Yet the risk just heightened the excitement. Estinien gripped her tightly, shoving himself inside her with one last rough thrust. She clamped around him like a vice-grip, her voice crying out in a song of lewd gratification as she milked his release. While his breaths were heavy, he remained inside of her, making sure he’d filled her completely before sliding out. Rumi sighed, content even as a string of his spend dribbled down her thigh. Worry gnawed at the back of his mind as he began to put himself back together, but the Miqo’te seemed unconcerned as she simply slid her panties back up followed by her pants, then threw her skirts over. Patting herself down and slicking back her hair, she gave him a bright smile, “See? Unnoticeable!”

He blinked. Unnoticeable, she had said. He wasn’t entirely sure about that, given the sheen of sweat they both wore and the flush no doubt present on their skin. Even so… he doubted anyone would openly question. With a small, lopsided smile, he bent down and kissed her crown, her ears tickling his gaunt cheeks. “Unnoticeable.”

She giggled, leaning back against the door…

Estinien had been quick to grab her arms and pull her close, watching in alarm as the door seemed to burst open when the stuck latch had cracked open. The two looked at each other and then back at the door, realizing they were now free to leave the confessional. Awkwardly, they stepped out of their tiny confined space and into the hall, both of the wondering why it was the latch had shattered after it all…

But the biggest surprise was upon leaving the confessional wing and into the hall proper, they noticed a nun by the archway, standing serenely and calmly. She nodded her head to them both, and Rumi’s still flushed skin somehow went as red as the fallen mood of Dalamud and she looked straight ahead and began an awkward march right out of the cathedral. Estinien recognized why, and that was because the nun had a look that said “Oh no, not again,” as she bowed her head in farewell.

It was enough to make him chuckle as he followed his lover on her walk of shame. He supposed it was his too, but… he would admit to having no shame.


End file.
